Standing within the Fire
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: Challenge from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. Kagome never was normal, now she knows why. Running from home she trespassess in Maaka territory and gets taken in for questioning. Being tied to a playboy vampire isn't bad enough is it? Kag/Ren InuYasha/Chibi Vampire
1. Chapter 1

Standing within the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin); no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Summary:

Kagome never was normal, and now she knows why. She is a Vampire. She has just gotten to the point where she can only go out on cloudy days and needs a constant supply of blood. Her 'brother' Sesshoumaru, has been supporting her, the best he could but he can't cover for her forever. Soon, Kagome can't take living with her human family and takes off during the night only to run into Marker Vampire Territory. Prisoner of the Marker's, Kagome has to convince the family of her trustworthiness before they wipe her memory. No one ever thought she would be able to withstand being tied to Ren for a week, but she stood her ground. She stayed loyally within the Fire.

Pairing: Ren/Kagome

**This is a Challenge Fic from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. I have not read Chibi Vampire in awhile so I might be a bit rusty so please forgive me!**

~Standing within the Fire~

This was it, the last damn straw; Kagome couldn't, wouldn't take it anymore.

She could not live with her 'family' any longer. They had lied to her for the majority of her life about her humanity! Was it that hard to tell her that she was adopted? Or that she was a Vampire?

Apparently it was!

That wasn't the reason she left though, she had stayed almost a whole year after Kun-Loon had told her the truth; no she was leaving because she couldn't take the sad stares her 'grandfather' and 'mother' gave her every time she awoke and was greeted by her brothers holding a packet of blood just for her.

Souta always loved her, no matter what she was.

The brother that brought her the substance she needed to survive was the one who had tried to kill her almost five hundred years earlier; Sesshoumaru. He was a well accomplished business man with many, and I mean MANY, connections. He covered for her by bringing her blood packets from the hospital that he owns.

That is, he was bringing her blood packets. It has become almost too hard for even him to steal from the hospital. Kagome had to rely on her instincts to hunt for the last two weeks. It came very easily to her; the control of the bats, the finding of the preferred blood type. She just chalked it up to sheer luck (and her miko powers that she somehow inherited from her pure-blooded vampire parents).

Kagome smiled grimly as she thought of her real parents. From what she could tell, the vampire race must be dying out. She hasn't met one anywhere near Tokyo. Maybe it was hard for vampire to produce young. What if she was all alone in the world?

"That can't be it…" Kagome whispered to herself as she packed her small duffle bag with a few pairs of clothes, two pairs of shoes, her weapons from the Feudal Era, and her special talisman that she hadn't quite figured out yet. Opening her window she silently slipped out as she did every night, she closed it again behind her and stood on the branches of Goshinbu; her bats circling loyally around her.

"We're off to Okinawa…" Kagome giggled to herself as she said that to the tune of an American movie she remembered watching. The Wizard of Oz to be precise.

She ran; the one thing that she noticed instantly about her enhanced abilities was her speed. It seemed to be one of her gifts per say, along with total control over her bats. She didn't know why or how she was like this, but she didn't want to give it up for anybody.

The run to the docks was not long, and it was an even shorter boat ride to the small island where she would reside from now on. Okinawa was closer to home than her 'family' or Sesshoumaru would even think to look for her, and another thing; they had more cloudy days than Tokyo had in a year.

The closer she got to the island, the more her instincts told her to tread carefully. It was almost as if it was telling her that it was another's territory and she was trespassing. Well, Kagome was never one for rules; so trespass she would.

"Scout out the area; you know what to look for." She calmly told her bats as she exited the boat, trying to look like she belonged. Her hunger was on full force, and she was strangely attracted to that of the bad boy type. You know, those who act all tough yet are all protective and sweet to little sisters or little kids in general.

Wandering was her best chance at this point; she didn't want to draw attention to herself if her instincts were correct but damn! The thirst was just getting harder and harder to control in this unfamiliar environment.

A few turns and a high pitched scream brought Kagome out of her musings. She had wandered into a dark alley, where apparently a man decided a poor teenage girl would be a good lay. Men like that just pissed her off.

"Let her go." She hissed icily, taking in the features of the girl. She had pretty reddish eyes and bangs that framed her face while her hair was shorter then her bangs. Kagome sniffed delicately and her eyes widened to impossible sizes. The scent was just like hers! This girl was a vampire! The realization hit her so fast that she didn't hold back when she launched herself at the man and tore him to pieces. She made it look like it was a gang thing, her slashes looking like knife cuts and stabs.

"Are you okay?" Kagome turned around and asked once she had drunk from the body and took out her fire starting kit. She leaned against the wall and smiled when the girl nodded numbly.

"Who are you? Why are you in our territory?" The girl asked, a meek fire entering her eyes. Not disgusted at all by Kagome's little vicious show, or the way the body smelt when being burned.

"Kagome, I didn't know this was another's territory. I didn't know that there were any other vampires at all. I thought I was human up until the point where I couldn't go outside anymore. My 'family' were all humans." She replied easily, telling the truth.

"I am Karin Maaka, or Marker. How did you not know you were a vampire?"

"I was just like the other kids up until I turned eighteen last year."

"Let me get this straight; you were abandoned at birth at a human's home and lived like one for eighteen years until you couldn't go outside and your 'mother' told you that you were a blood-sucking monster?" Karin said, Kagome nodded numbly, not knowing how the hell the girl was so good at guessing exactly what happened.

"That's so cool! I kind of wish I was like that!" Karin smiled, and stood up. She brushed off her legs and took off towards a forest. "You should come by sometime Kagome! I'm sure my family would love to meet you."

"Sure!" Kagome yelled back, she was so happy to have already found a vampire; one that she could talk openly with.

~Standing within the Fire~

Karin slammed the door behind her, ignoring the looks from her parents. She knew she was covered in blood. She knew they could tell it was hers and another's (She had gotten splattered during the fight).

"Karin, what happened?" Anju asked, her soprano voice surprising Karin. Seriously; how could one so devious sound so cute? Karin just shook her head and hummed. She was happy; there was another vampire who had a slightly stranger life than she did and was very nice. Karin knew it would be trouble if she told her family about the other vampires, and Kagome didn't need that.

"Karin, tell us why the hell you are covered in blood?!" Her father growled. She was scared now. Her father was scary when angry, and if she didn't tell the whole truth she knew she was in for it! Taking a deep breath she turned and frowned at her parents, before sitting down on the couch and acting nonchalant.

"I was almost raped by a man on the way home…" Karin didn't even finish before her father was up, snarling, and ready to rip the man to shreds. Her father may be very submissive towards his wife and children, but when they are threatened he turns all animalistic.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead; in ashes by now." She replied easily, watching her father calm and stare at her waiting for the rest of the story. "It was a girl, she is eighteen years old. Very nice, pretty, and extremely fast."

"There is something you are not telling us Karin." Anju frowned, her bat on her finger already.

"Who exactly was this girl Karin?" Her mother asked, her eyes flaming. Karin shook her head stubbornly; Kagome would be in danger if she told.

"Anju, your bat please?" Her mother asked, motioning to the youngest of her children. Karin got up and ran, trying to keep the bat away from her.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO HURT HER!! SHE SAVED ME! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?"

"Look what I found in our territory? A vampires who is hard as hell to catch." Ren's voice came from the front door, as he pushed the tied woman forward. The figure fell to her knees with her dark hair hiding her face from view.

Carrera, the Mistress of the House, was instantly up and before the tightly bat wound girl. Her eyes cold and as hard as stones.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory."

The strange girl lifted her head and stared definitely up at Carrera, her strange sapphire eyes glowing with a strange light.

"That's HER! That is the girl who saved me from getting raped! Now you guys know why I didn't tell you!" Karin yelled, pointing at the girl who was still having a staring contest.

"I am Kagome, and I didn't know anyone had claimed this area until I met Karin. Then your 'darling' son just decided I should take a ride on his shoulders all the way here only to dumped in front of a temperamental lady." The girl hissed, standing on her own two feet and releasing herself from Ren's bat binds with one easy word to said bats.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Carrera asked venomously, her pride not allowing her to back down from the obvious challenge.

"Believe what you want." Kagome hissed, turning slightly and began walking towards Ren with a glare set on her face. Upon reaching his she reached up and slapped him hard. Instantly he reacted violently and tried to pounce on Kagome. But the girl had literally disappeared and reappeared by Karin.

"You deserved that! You don't just walk up on a girl who is minding her own goddamn business and bind her with bats before taking her off to who-knows-where!" Kagome had tried not laugh, but the red hand print appearing on the boy's face was way too funny. She and Karin broke down giggling; Kagome had totally forgotten she was covered in still wet blood.

"Ah…I needed that." Kagome sighed, leaning on against Karin who was leaning on her. The threat of being surrounded by territorial vampires dismissed for the moment.

"Well, I better get going. If you need me, I will in the darkest flipping hotel I can find!" Kagome grinned before attempting to make a run for it. Too bad the Marker's (Maaka's) knew the house better than she did and had her trapped within minutes.

"You are not going anywhere but into an empty room here, and you will answer our questions tomorrow night." Henry said, calming the girl while he restrained her. Kagome snarled and lashed out with her legs, attempting to get free.

"Damnit! What did I do that was so bad to be locked up in here!" Kagome pounded on the door once they had released her and locked it behind them. Sighing in defeat she looked out the tinted window and clutched her duffle bag closer to her. Thank the lord that she had remembered to tighten it on her back after the first encounter with Karin.

She pulled out her talisman and clutched it tightly to her chest, a calm coming over the girl.

~Standing within the Fire~

**I can say for a fact it is not my best work, but it will be revised once all chapters all up. Please read and review! I really want to know how I did. **

**REVIEW DANGIT!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Standing within the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin); no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Summary: (HAHA!! Just Kidding; you guys really don't need the summary over and over again so I'm not going to put it on here.)

Pairing: Ren/Kagome

**I feel so happy! 15 people reviewed this story and I just put it up last night! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside; well I will go on more at the end of the chapter so ON TO CHAPTER TWO!!**

~Standing within the Fire~

"Ugh, that was so uncomfortable." Kagome mumbled as she woke from her sleep. The coffin that they had in the room was a few sizes to small and made it almost impossible for Kagome to sleep without any sunlight touching her. Her eyes traveled towards the large window seat. She would've slept there if this room had curtains.

"It's twilight; they will come to question me soon." Kagome stretched, bending backwards much like an acrobat. The few bats that hadn't followed her here were waiting outside with her 'breakfast'. She smiled as she opened her window and stuck her long pale arm through the bars of the window railing and called softly to her pets.

They flock towards her, even some new ones she had never seen before came. After they dropped the stolen blood packets into her hand before sliding through the bar into the room. She pulled her hand back in, her only source of food clenched gently, yet firmly; and before closing the window again she motioned to the new bats.

"C'mon, I won't hurt you." She smiled as they darted in. Ripping the corner of the first packet she sipped delicately while watching the bats fly and dart around in a strange game of cat and mouse. Blood of the over achiever; not her favorite type but it would have to do.

She drank the packet dry, before reaching for the next one; blood of a liar, a very obsessive liar, someone very good at lying. By then, the bats started making figures with their bodies in the air. They made one of a dog, then one of a club hitting a person on the head.

She started laughing hysterically when they brought the happenings of last night to life. They kept replaying the way she slapped the boy, Ren wasn't it.

That is what the Marker's walked in on; a female vampire laughing her head off at bats reenacting the slap Ren received the night before while holding onto a packet of fresh blood.

"You know, that is pretty funny." Carrera chuckled, ignoring the eyebrow twitching on her son's forehead.

"Oh, hello Carrera; Henry; Ren. Care to watch? The bats have a good sense of humor and they dropped off some good snacks! Let's see, I have another packet of Liar, two of depressed, and ooooh, we also have a peppy one." Kagome giggled, unable to contain her laughter at the look on Ren's face when she threw the bag of 'peppy' blood at him. "Loosen up dude, you are way too uptight!"

Carrera grabbed the blood offered to her and sipped as if it was fine wine.

"This is what I am talking about Henry! This is good Liar's Blood!" She shoved the packet under his nose so he could sniff it. "Smell that tart bitterness? It's delicious!"

Content, the Head Mistress of the House sat down beside Kagome and sipped the blood. Kagome grinned and patted the ground on her other side.

"Plenty of room might as well get comfortable since you all have questions." She took a large, unladylike swig and sent a little half smirk Ren's way; excess blood trailing down her chin in a thin line.

"So Kaggie dear, what brought you to Okinawa and ultimately into our territory?" Carrera asked hiccupping, somehow slightly tipsy from the blood already. Henry had sat in front of the two women, picking up one of the packets that were uncalled for and unidentified.

"I couldn't take it in Tokyo anymore. The humans who I had thought were family for eighteen years of my life were slowly becoming scared of me, except for my little brother. My adoptive older brother owns a large corporation over there and would sneak blood in packets like this away from a hospital he owned." Kagome had decided to be truthful; it had worked in the feudal era nine times out of ten, why wouldn't it work here? "But all too soon, before I even had any real control the way I had been living became impossible when he couldn't take anymore for me. I stayed a little longer before running away from the looks my 'mother' and 'grandfather' would send me when they thought I couldn't see them or what they said when I wasn't in the room."

Henry nodded along, listening to every word. Karin had explained what she already knew of Kagome before falling asleep the night before. The girl had been abandoned; but both the Marker parents couldn't understand why a vampire would give up their child, it was rare enough that a child is born and yet Kagome's parents up and left on her on a human's doorstep? It just didn't sound right.

"So you run here? And when you do find out that this is another's territory you don't go and find a new place to stay?" Ren growled.

"Where else was I supposed to go smart one!? Sesshoumaru owns something in almost every mother flipping country! How am I supposed to live without them finding me? Tell me that Damnit! This is the one place they won't ever look since it is too close to home." Kagome stood, dropping her packet of blood on the ground and staring Ren straight in the face. "You lived a life with others like you. I didn't. So just leave me alone."

Kagome's hand had made it up to her neck during her speech and was currently curled around her talisman. Her face was skewered into one of confusion and anger.

Ren just scowled and stepped closer to the girl. Both of their eyes clashed, dancing dangerously just barely below the edge of violence. For every step Ren took towards Kagome, her eyes narrowed just a bit more and her hand tightened around her talisman. Just as both parties were ready to pounce Henry stepped forward and held his hands up in peace.

"Hey Ren, Kagome…" He didn't even finish the sentence before the two turned on him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" They yelled at the same time, not noticing the amused look Carrera had directed at them.

How these two obvious territorial vampires could stand in the same room was a miracle. Both had positively vicious looks on their faces, with fangs already elongated; they reminded him of his wife when she was angry. So, jumping behind the woman he married he peeked his head over her shoulder and looked at the two.

"We thought of a way to somewhat fix this. To keep Ren out of so much trouble and to prove Kagome's trustworthiness while we try and find Kagome's real coven we are going to bind you two together until our search is complete or deemed unnecessary any longer. We have decided to bind you two together in the old vampirism ways." Carrera explained, not really caring for the vicious looks directed towards her from her own son and the other girl, that strange half-smile still plastered on her face.

Both teens were shocked into a frozen silence; all fighting spirit left their eyes before reigniting even brighter than before. That's when the fireworks went oh.

"OH HELL NO!!" They yelled simultaneously, reacting quite…brashly to the very idea.

~Standing within the Fire~

To say Kagome was pissed was an understatement. She was infuriated! They actually had the audacity to tie her to REN!

Now this isn't the rope binding you see in the movies, or the 'you are not betrothed to him' binding. This was apparently one of the oldest vampire binding spells known. It would cause them to never be more than four yards away from each other; they would have to do absolutely everything with each other (Except for basic needs you pervert!). She wouldn't be able to even hunt unless Ren goes also! And he would always know how she was feeling and vice versa! She probably wouldn't even be able to keep many of her darkest secrets from him if this binding was like one she had seen in the feudal era.

"There HAS to be another way! I can't be bound to HIM! We can barely stay in the same room as each other." Kagome complained, ready to launch into her 'crying schoolgirl' act. Somehow, Carrera saw right through it and chuckled darkly.

"This is the only way we know to truly prove that you are of no threat to my family. You can take it and prove your innocence and one day have that freedom you will want back or you can refuse and we will be forced to carry out our threat to all vampires who travel without permission into our territory." The tension in the air could be cut like butter with a warm knife. Kagome hung her head and nodded mutely.

"I don't want this…" She whispered, holding back tears. "But I will not be called a coward, a lying coward at that! I am not weak and I hold many memories that will make us look like kittens in comparison. If he comes back with mental scars than do not blame me; now, take me to a place where I can bathe and change. I would like to hunt once more before my freedom is restricted."

"Ren, take her to the bathroom and then out hunting. Get your fill in a one-time shot Ren, we cannot afford for you to stay out for three nights at a time. We will stay behind and move Kagome's stuff into your room. Use this time to learn more about each other!" Carrera pushed them out of the room and into the hall.

"Let's go, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Ren started walking down the hall, Kagome right behind him an unhappy and angry look set on her face. He led her through the large house before stopping in front of a normal looking door. "Here is the bathroom; since you are moving into my room you might as well know its right down the hall."

Kagome nodded, trying not to lash out at his arrogant, superior tone. She entered the bathroom quietly and shut the door behind her, remembering to lock it before turning on the water. Steam instantly began fogging up the room when the warm water hit the cold floor.

"Finally, I can get this dried blood off of me." Kagome grinned happily and practically ripped off her own clothing. She scrubbed herself vigorously, the feel of the chipping dried blood annoying the hell out of her. The water felt so warm on her skin. How she survived so long in the feudal era without them never ceased to amaze her.

Turning the water off and drying herself off quickly her slipped into what she called her 'hunting clothes'. She never wore them for anything other than hunting since they were somewhat revealing and attracted the people that usually had her favorite blood type.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ren asked the minute she exited the bathroom. Kagome smirked; she had expected that type of reaction; though not from Ren.

"My hunting clothes; if you don't like to bad, they have never failed in getting me the blood type I am attracted to." Kagome said flippantly, throwing her small duffle bag over her shoulder. The outfit lived up to its reputation beautifully; with the calf high boots, short jean shorts with a small black sports bra like shirt with a leather biker's jacket over it. It attracted the 'bad boys' to her like little kids to candy.

"Let's just go…"

~Standing within the Fire~

**Well I know for a fact that there are a few more reviews than what was previously stated up at the top. I know these chapters are not nearly as long as my other stories chapters but I try. Oh, and I'm not going to reply to everyone's review like in the others. But I let my friends pick 3 (That's all I am going to reply to for now) so here they are;**

**YukimuraShuusuke Girl: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: YAY!!! I am SO glad you like it. I didn't know if the first chapter was good enough considering I typed it up RIGHT after finishing those reports. (It was like 2:30 am when I finished and I had to get back up at 6 for school.)**

**Kage Otome: I can answer some of your questions. For one; Yes, Kagome's parents are still alive and well but they won't come in for awhile. You will find out why they gave her up later on. And no, she is 'somewhat' of a regular vampire. It was just a small fluke that her powers didn't come in until eighteen. But the fluke will also be explained later on…**


	3. Chapter 3

Standing within the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin); no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Pairing: Ren/Kagome

~Standing within the Fire~

"Would you just go away!" Kagome snarled at the boy beside her. Ren had been sticking with her the whole time they were out hunting and she couldn't stand it. Not only would no one come up to her, but she couldn't even talk to somebody for more than a minute.

"Trust me, I would if I could." Ren growled back. He was just as hungry but not any of the women were coming up to him like they usually did. And he'd bet that it had something to do with the girl beside him.

"It's not like I have anywhere to run! It is your territory so you would just find me again if I took off! Now, how about I go into that bar and you go to wherever you get your food. Okay? Have fun!" Kagome took off without even letting him answer her. The bouncer at the entrance gave her a once over and nodded. She was in!

The pounding music, the throng of dancing people and the loners sitting at the bar was music to her ears. This was more of a club than a bar but she wasn't complaining. Making her way through the crowd with such ease that she looked like a girl who had been in her fair share of clubs.

Wasn't true though

Kagome had only been in two before this one.

Here and there people would grind against her and she would join in for a minute of dancing. No longer though, she wanted to be the least remembered in case something happened. She walked up to the bar with a small, hopefully seductive, smirk crawling its way onto her face.

There, right in front of the bar, was a whole group of tough looking guys who just screamed 'Touch me and get your face knocked in'. She positioned herself in a stool right within easy eyesight and ordered the first thing she saw all while pretending not to notice the boys all stripping her with their eyes.

She made herself comfortable while she began the waiting game. It was always the same, some drunk would come up. Her target would attempt to play the bad boy hero and then she would oh so sneakily lead him away, have dinner, then erase any memory of her from all their minds.

"Hey baby, wanna come home with me tonight?" A heavy smell of alcohol came straight into her face as a man slurred his words, because of his obvious drunkenness or his attempt at being sexy she didn't know.

"No I do not, so can you please get off of me?"

"C'mon babe, I can show you a good time."

"Remove your hand from my ass if you want to keep it." Kagome growled, sometimes the plan didn't go as expected and she was forced to use self defense to get the pervert off of her before her prey would come anywhere near her.

"You ARE coming with me…" The man was then forcefully thrown over her shoulder and onto a bunch of empty beer bottles. Kagome smacked her hands together while staring down at the idiot.

"I'm not going anywhere with you or the other drunken perverts who think they can just cope a feel." Kagome turned and ran straight into a hard chest.

Hook

"Are you okay Miss?" Kagome looked up and had to beat down a smirk as she stared into the grey eyes of her prey. She nodded and attempted to step around him while pretending to add a little limp.

Line

"Here, let me take you out the back. You must've hurt your foot throwing that damn pervert." Kagome just nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the back. Smirking behind the unsuspecting human.

And Sinker

~Standing within the Fire~

Ren growled to himself as he searched for the damn vampiress. He never should have let her go off on her own; catching her the first time was hard enough. That speed she contained was amazing to say the least. She could practically disappear and reappear in another place.

Miracle that he trapped her when he did…

"Damnit! Where did she go?" He snarled to himself, he face contorted into one of anger. The smell of humans made it impossible to track from the ground and bats were no help. They seemed to adore the little witch.

Passing the club they had parted in front of again the smell of blood hit his nose full force. He had already fed so it didn't affect him as much as it would have, but it was somewhat enticing. Smelled of a stress 'bad' boy and he'd bet anything that a certain blue-eyed female had something to do with the sudden smell of blood.

Turning down the alley it wasn't long before he came upon the source, and Kagome right in the middle of it. Said girl had her arms wrapped around a huge guy shoulders while her face was buried into his neck. He could see her throat move as she swallowed the thick liquid and some dribbled down her chin. He cleared his throat loudly, getting her attention.

"What do you want Ren? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?" Kagome asked, not moving her head from its spot and lapping up the rest of the dripping blood.

"We need to get going so I hope you have had your fill." He said glaring in her direction. Her arrogance ticked him off into all high hell, yet excited him.

Stupid girl

"Well fine; I have had enough to last me this week. He might need to recover though." Kagome dropped the boy, and turning to Ren.

Blood still on her chin…

Kagome stepped into the light and Ren noticed that the blood dribbling down her chin didn't stop there; it went on under her chin and down her slender throat, adding a blast of color to her pale skin that seemed so right.

"Ren…Ren…REN! Could you snap out of it! I know for a fact that I am NOT that interesting to be staring at." Kagome remarked dejectedly, clueing Ren in on more of her past. He turned and began walking back towards the crowded streets; he only stopped when he didn't hear her following.

She had backed into the shadows once again, bright eyes sticking out like a beacon.

"Ren, I'm going back by roof…trust me, I won't run away." The whispered answer to his silent question was laced with an emotion that Ren was not familiar with. Sounded like worry…and a hint of terror.

Kagome jumped up, springing back and forth between the two buildings climbing higher and higher until she disappeared over the edge. He snarled and took off after her, though he did stick to the streets.

His run slowed until he was staring into a pair of infuriated golden eyes. A powerful energy coming off the man in such waves, the humans around them SHOULD have noticed it. They probably did, and that was why the man had such a wide birth around him.

"Vampire" the growl came out low from the strangers' throat. Ren shifted unconsciously into a defensive stance.

"Has a blue-eyed, black haired woman of your kind passed through here? She is quite fast and has a large temper. About ye-high with a certain flair for bad boys?" A shorter man with flaming hair stepped out from behind the golden-eyed one.

'These are the ones that she is trying to away from…' Ren realized. Part of him wanted to turn Kagome in and be done with the damn woman, but another knew that it was a horrible idea.

Guess which side won?

"No, I have not seen another female vampire in this territory save my sisters and my mother. No one trespasses on Marker Territory, so trust me; the woman you are looking for is not here." Ren could not believe the words spilling out of his mouth. Why in the world was he saving that insufferable girl's ass?

"Ah, thank you for your cooperation. Please, contact us if you see her; she is greatly missed." The red-head handed him a card that said 'Tashio Corps CEO: Sesshoumaru Tashio and Shippo Higurashi' with the numbers for each next to their names.

"Will do." Ren nodded before walking past them as if nothing happened, but not before he heard the golden-eyed mans' threat.

"If you are hiding her, I swear your death will be agonizingly slow."

His voice chilled Ren to the bone.

~Standing within the Fire~

Kagome made it back to the house in minutes. Her heart would be pounding against her ribcage if it still beat. She had smelled the scent of the two people she did not need, nor want, anywhere near her right now.

Sesshoumaru and her little boy, Shippo

She had just gotten away; how the hell had they found her so easily? They must have sent out scouts and Koga to other countries to find her and they themselves had decided to look closer to home.

IF they hadn't caught her scent they were sure to have run into Ren…

Shit, she might be good as caught the minute Ren appeared.

She paced in the forest, not going into the house yet to avoid the unwanted questioned and waiting to see if she had to bolt. A rustling of bushed brought the young vampire from her thoughts as she jumped two feet at the unsuspected noise and snarling viciously.

"Shut up Princess; it's just me." Ren emerged from the bramble looking slightly disheveled.

"Holy cow! Ren are you okay? Sesshy didn't hurt you did he? Shippo better not have tricked you into something." Kagome didn't even realize that she was fretting over a boy whom did not get along with her.

"Fine, though I do have a card with their numbers on it to call if you don't BACK OFF!"

"Yeesh, just trying to help."

"Well stop, let's get this over with. The sooner it's done, the sooner Mom finds your parents and we can be free again." Ren growled, stomping into the house while pulling leaves from his wind-blown hair. Kagome just grinned and followed him at a much more relaxed pace.

~Standing within the Fire~

**I know it's short but I liked it. I have introduced Sesshy and Shippo early in the story because trust me, THEY WILL BE BACK!!!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Now that the evil laughter is out of my system I will answer THREE reviews much like last time. Are you ready young grasshoppers?**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: Dang girlie, I need a nickname for you. Your name is somewhat long. Hehe. I was thinking that Kagome's blood preference should be the lustful, but the way she was attracted to 'bad boy' InuYasha I think the type I gave her fit much better. I know vampires usually awaken in Junior High, but there is a reason why Kagome awoke so late. Lemme give you a hint; it has to do with her parents and her talisman. (When Karin's Grandmother comes in is when they figure out the truth about Kaggie, but that will not be for awhile)**

**Music ADD: Of course Ren is jealous, but he doesn't realize it yet. Nor does Kagome realize that Ren holds 'bad boy' blood in him. Hehehe I LOVE PLOT TWISTS!!!!**

**Penneay7: Aw, don't be skittish. I don't bite…hard…LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Standing within the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin); no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Pairing: Ren/Kagome

~Standing within the Fire~

"I totally hate this." Kagome mumbled under her breath, her bats fluttering worriedly around her as she stood unhappily in the middle of her new room.

"The feelings mutual Princess." Ren growled from behind her. They had to stand back to back for the ritual to fully work. This made them both want to turn around so that it wouldn't work.

"Stop calling me that." She snarled over her shoulder, glaring out of the corner of eye at Ren, who in turn just smirked.

"And if I don't Princess?"

"Would you two stop fighting like a sex-deprived couple for ten minutes while we finish the ritual so we can all go to bed?" Carrera snapped, smirking when the younger female blushed cherry red and growled. Ren just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Now close your eyes and just stand there. It shouldn't hurt but it might feel strange." Henry said as he finished the last minute preparations. He and Carrera instantly began chanting something in Latin.

Kagome frowned; her eyes closed like Henry told her. Something about the chant called to her; making her feel as if she shouldn't be doing this. As if she was above the vampires trying to bind her to their son.

Ren didn't like this one bit. Once he could feel the invisible bonds tying him to the woman behind him, he wanted to bolt. The real reasons his parents were binding him to this crazy girl were still a mystery.

He pushed back all the foreign feelings suddenly invading his brain as the chanting stopped. At the end his eyes snapped open and he almost fell from the force that aforementioned feelings invaded him.

'It's Kagome' he realized, holding one hand up to his head.

"You okay Ren? I bet it's a bit much to handle at first, but you'll get used to it." Carrera led him towards his bed (Coffin) and helped him inside just as the sun was peaking up over the trees surrounding the house.

The last thing Ren saw before going to sleep was his father putting Kagome in her coffin, just now realizing that for some reason she had collapsed.

~Standing within the Fire~

"Ugh, I feel like I just got my ass handed to by Sesshoumaru. That hasn't happened since I was fifteen." Kagome woke covering her eyes. The small coffin showing around the cracks that it was still daytime.

Getting back to sleep was impossible. She couldn't shake this feeling of fear that she felt. It sure as hell wasn't hers. Pushing the lid off carefully so she would still be shielded from the burning rays she chucked her shoe at Ren's coffin hidden in the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" She heard from the inside of the coffin.

"Would you stop sending me this feeling of fear? I can't sleep."

"I'm not doing it! So try to go back to sleep." Ren growled groggily, as if he didn't care or really wasn't doing it. Kagome couldn't though; something was just bugging her.

Getting up, she tip toed through the shadows to the door; hissing when the sun's rays burned her hand when she put it on the door knob. Keeping the door cracked she walked silently towards the room next to her.

"Maybe the Marker's have this family sensory thing so that they know when one another is in trouble or scared." She mused aloud, cracking open the door to the pitch dark room as the feeling of fear got stronger.

It was the little blonde girl's, Anju if she wasn't mistaken, room. And said girl was thrashing in her bed violently. It wasn't at all surprising that the girl didn't use a coffin; she had dolls EVERYWHERE! And her windows were totally blacked out by the sheer number of dolls piled in front of it.

"Yea, that's not creepy at all." Kagome whispered, walking towards the little girl. "Anju, hey Anju"

"HEY! Lady! Wake Anju up! She's squeezing my arm way too hard!" A doll with a knife in its hand yelled from its spot in a death grip. Kagome gawked at the doll surprised that it was talking.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can you dolt! All of the dolls in this room can at one point." The doll yelled, somehow not waking up the girl holding it.

"Cool. Now, tell me your name and I'll help Anju."

"Boogie." Kagome smiled at the doll before kneeling down by the bed to gently shake Anju awake.

"Huh?" The girls' eyes drifted slowly open, and her grip loosening on Boogie.

"Hey Anju, you were thrashing in your sleep. What's wrong?" Kagome smiles gently at the girl, sighing in relief on the inside when the feeling of fear disappeared when Anju awoke.

"The bats…" She mumbled, still half asleep but feeling as if she could trust the vampire next to her. "They haven't answered my calls for days and I'm worried something happened to them."

At her admission, Kagome felt guilty. It was her fault the bats weren't answering Anju's calls. Anju may be one of the best Kagome had ever seen at controlling the bats, but apparently her own calls were stronger.

"I'm sorry Anju, that's my fault. I've had them hanging around me for company since your brother is such a jerk." Kagome smiles when Anju giggled out of character. The young girl had seemed so cold at first, but from this sleepy behavior it seemed that Anju was only cold because someone made her think that she was supposed to be that way.

Talking until Anju fell back asleep, Kagome felt oddly comfortable leaning on the side of Anju's bed. Boogie snoring lightly now that his arm was no longer being squeezed to death, Kagome fell asleep.

~Standing within the Fire~

**Yea, I know it's probably the shortest chapter I've EVER done! But I needed to get back in the groove. **

**My laptop has not been fixed so I lost all the new chapters for all the stories. I only remember up to here so I'm gonna stop here for now. I have to use my old computer, so updates are going to not be as close together as they used to be.**

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY! Also, no review replies this time; again I'm sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Standing within the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin); no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Pairing: Ren/Kagome

~Standing within the Fire~

Kagome yawned widely, stretching like a cat to get the kink out of her neck as she listened to Anju giggle slightly. The young girl had been woken by Boogie, who was demanding that he be fed, and in turn woke Kagome so that she wouldn't have to navigate her way to the kitchen by herself.

It was easy for Kagome to travel away from Ren inside the house, she hadn't tested it outside yet since she just woke up, but she had a hunch that it wouldn't be all that far at all outside the house.

"Karin should be getting home soon." Anju yawned cutely as she showed Kagome the way, "Brother won't be up for awhile, and mother will no doubt want to add a few more minutes to her beauty rest so do you think you could make something for us all to eat?"

"Getting home?" Kagome mumbled, a look of confusion overtaking her features before she smiled brightly. "I'm sure I can whip up something. Maybe even find some chilled blood for your parents for when they get up; Ren can fend for himself."

They reached the kitchen in no time and while Kagome set to work on making a bloody breakfast for the full grown vampires of the house, she also made a more human like breakfast for Anju and Karin. Anju on the other hand told Kagome stories, Boogie being the one to explain Karin's 'condition' and how Anju had to constantly help her.

"Don't be hard on your sister Anju. She may not be normal but don't alienate her or belittle her for it." Kagome said smoothly, not at all dazed by the weird happenings in the world any more. "Think how she feels for a minute, she is the only vampire to walk in the daylight and cannot drink blood but give it. She cannot control bats or erase minds like the rest of you. She probably feels alone in the world and thinks no one will understand her."

"I didn't think of that." Anju said quietly, hugging Boogie tightly to shut up his loud call of 'Who cares about that brat!'

"Not many would, especially siblings. You know that whole sibling rivalry thing that's in every family will do that." Kagome said with a giggle, ruffling the girl's hair as she set down a plate of Kare Raisu (Curry Rice) in front of her and Boogie. It smelled absolutely divine and made Kagome's mouth water, especially with the bit of blood she added to the curry.

"Oooo, what is that smell wafting throughout my house~" Henry called in a sing song voice making the two females in the kitchen laugh. Anju took a test bite and smiled widely before digging in.

"C'mon Henry, I made Curry Rice and added blood to it, I also made an extra batch for Karin without any." Kagome called, dishing up a plate for herself and sitting down next to Anju at the table. She winced slightly for Anju when Henry directed a look that demanded explanation but laughed when his expression changed drastically when he took a bite.

"Oh my dear girl, this is absolutely tasty! If I wasn't already happily married I would have to whisk you away and have you cook for me every night." Henry grinned, eating much sloppier than his daughter. Though he choked on his food when his wife walked into the room and, having heard what he had said, smacked him in the head with a pan that was in the sink.

"Good Evening my love~" He crooned, kissing Carrera's hand with a pained smile as a bump appeared on his head. Kagome and Boogie snickered at the man's luck, though both quickly whistled innocently when he turned towards them with a dark look.

"The hell is that smell?" Ren asked groggily from the doorway, wincing as the front door slammed as Karin walked in. Kagome merely ignored him, annoyed that he had not sensed his own sister's distress and the fact that he was an asshole, and instead called out a greeting to Karin.

"Good Evening Karin." She smiled as the younger teen walked into the room. "I have some curry rice made, the pot on the right is for you, the pot on the left has blood mixed into it but you can try it if you want."

The tree oldest vampires, and Karin, gave Kagome a look of utter disbelief. She just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Anju explained the situation to me before I started cooking so I made sure to make some food for her before she went to bed." She explained, taking another bite of her own food before looking up at them with a serious expression. "What? Did you think that I wouldn't find out sooner or later? Or did you think I would just find her to be an abomination and kill her while you guys went to bed and she was waking for school?"

Henry and Carrera didn't say anything, just looked down and continued eating, which was answer enough for Kagome. Ren was another story all together…

"How do we know that you just didn't tell us your plan and will carry it out as we sleep? Isn't that the reason we had to get bound to one another? Because you weren't trustworthy?" He went off, ignoring the looks from his parents telling him to shut up. Kagome merely smiled sweetly and stood, picking up her plate that was still half full and walked towards the door.

No one saw her as she moved, kneeing Ren where the sun don't shine and smashing her plate of food into his face so hard that the plate broke.

"Because unlike you, I have honor and will not kill the people who accepted me so readily, even if I cannot move more the twelve feet from you outside this house. I will prove my worth and be unbound from your arrogant ass and hell, maybe Carrera and Henry can find my parents and then I won't have to see your face ever again!" She snarled, her fangs elongated, making the snarl more of an infuriated hiss. She threw the broken plate into the trash, bowed politely to the rest of the family and stormed upstairs at top speed, slamming Ren's door forcefully before leaping into her coffin and closing the lid.

"Now look what you did Ren! You upset her!" Karin cried, feeling bad for the older vampire. Anju too fixed her older brother with a glare that threw him off guard. Usually Anju was a doting sister that went with whatever Ren said. Ren could only gasp and lean against the doorframe for support as he cradled his family 'jewels'.

"Kagome was nice to Anju and I last night when Anju was having a nightmare." Boogie said quietly for once, though all in the room could hear him. "I say we return the favor, not because I like her or anything, but because I don't want to be in her debt." The doll reasoned and both Anju and Karin nodded. Karin dished herself some food while Anju refilled her plate, and another to replace the one Kagome didn't finish and then they, with a pair of bats carrying the third plate, headed up to Ren's room.

"The hell?" was all that Ren could say, it seemed as if the entire house had gone against him.

"You reap what you sow my boy, and now you will have to apologize for your rude actions before it gets worse." Henry wisely said, finishing off his plate before rinsing it off and putting it in the sink and leaving. Ren looked to his mother, who was also often on his side but he just got a shake of the head from her.

"I agree with your father Ren. You two are stuck together for now so you might want to fix this problem sooner rather than later." Again a plate was rinsed and the lady of the house left the room. Ren growled as he grabbed a dish towel and wiped the food from his face.

It was really not his day…

* * *

**Ha! I updated twice in one day! I am so proud of myself! I did get a review that somewhat offended me for my story 'Double Trouble'. It said 'I almost gave up on you. Update soon or I will drop the story'. **

**I do understand where this person is coming from considering my far and in between updates but I'm not the only writer who has trouble. And please, it does no good for writer's self esteem to get a review like that. I know a few author's who if they got a review like that would not update again.**

**A tad extreme, but please take into consideration of a writer's feelings and situations.**


End file.
